


Second Chance

by VoicesWithFears



Series: Second Chance AU [1]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Art, Embedded Images, M/M, second chance au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoicesWithFears/pseuds/VoicesWithFears
Summary: A short fic kicking off the Second Chance AU.
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Series: Second Chance AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901245
Comments: 11
Kudos: 170





	Second Chance

Since the fall of the Toppat station, everyone back down on earth was celebrating. Sure, a few got away, but it would be a long road ahead if they wished to shoot up another one. The government? Not so much.

Especially Henry.

The stickman walked over to the small hill, a batch of fresh flowers in his hands. He always disliked seeing his best partner of forever, name carved into a stone slab. The hill flattened out, as the sun was setting over the horizon. The flowers around his resting place were already starting to wilt, but one of them was always brighter than the rest. The small bundle of red lilies. He really didn’t know which flowers he would like, so he always brought a new bundle every week.

He was in front of the grave now. A deep breath, and a few more later, he placed the flowers down into the vase, arranging them.

“ … Hey, Charles…”

His voice was soft, quiet, but still present. He was talking a lot more now. He didn’t think Charles would see him signing in front of his resting place, so he started speaking just for him. He saved his voice when with the others, and on missions, but he felt better when talking with him.

“ I.. got you some new flowers. I think these look nice. You said you liked the color red, so I got some red ones. “

About now would be the time where Henry would break down. Crying, pleading for him to come back. Now, he just smiled, as his now silent tears fell.

“ … Sorry... “

Wiping away the tears with his sleave, he stood up and turned to return to the camp. But paused when a single, white feather fluttered down from the tree. Henry smiled. Right after the main ceremony, a group of birds made a nest in the nearby tree. Feathers would always fall down from them, allowing him to collect them. He doesn’t know why he even started to do that.

He liked to think it was… another version of Charles. Watching over his own.

Stepping over the tree roots, he bent down to pick it up, when cracking made him look upwards-

And be met with a face full of feathers.

He sputtered, stumbling back a bit, falling down onto his back. Groning, he opened his eyes to find…

“ Ch- CHARLES?! “

It.. was it Charles? It sure looked like him. But he was… he wasn’t dead? His headphones were scuffed up like before, but in no condition like his was before the pod….. His jacket was missing, and in its place was his undershirt.

But that wasn’t the main eyecatcher.

Sprouting from his back were two large white wings.

Charles opened his eyes, and after viewing the situation he was in, scrambled up and away, his back hitting the tree.

“ Wh- what the fuck? Where? “

His gaze finally fell on the man that he nearly crushed.

“ Henry! “

For the second time today, Henry was tackled by his former fallen partner. But now, both of them were laughing. Charles was chirping, his wings flapping wildly. Henry was just laughing along with him. Henry pulled away only to finally kiss him. Charles just kept chirping like a baby bird, but now slowing down his incessant wing flapping, deciding to simply wrap them around the both of them. Henry rested his head on Charles’s shoulder, breathing deeply.

“ I thought I lost you, I saw you through the glass. I saw the station explode… “

Charles just hugged him tighter.

“ I know. I…. I followed you. “

Henry’s grip tightened.

“ I tried to talk to you, but… you just didn’t seem to hear me. God… that first night I just wish I could hug you… I hate seeing you cry like that… “

Henry wished he was there. That first night was terrible. He could barely sleep, always crying. It was even more difficulty entering the tent they both shared. Henry nearly fell to his knees after he stepped in.

“ Hey, but… I’m here now. I’m here. “

He pulled away, letting his wings fold up onto his back. Henry still clung to him, scared he’d disappear if let go.

“ How are you even here... And why do you have wings? “

“ I don’t… know? “ Charles fluffed them, shedding another few feathers. “ I feel like a bird. “

“ So can I call you baby bird? “

His wings puffed up, making Henry laugh.

“ N- no! Henry, don’t call me that! “

Unfortunately, that just made Henry laugh even more.

“ Baby bird ~ “

“ Henry nooooo “

The sun finally fell, and the low shadows of the trees fell over the pair of them. A breeze brushes past as Charles shivers. Henry pulls back, worried.

“ Are you cold? “

Henry looks at Charles’s back, and mentally facepalms. Of course, he’d is cold, he only has a shirt on...

“ Never mind, here, take my jacket. “

“ But-”

“ No buts Charles. It’s obvious you’re freezing. “

Slipping his arms out of his own, Henry starts to try to get Charles’s wings to fold up. After a bit of laughter, finding out that those wings are hella sensitive, the jacket was slipped on, now with a large mound on the back.

“ Cmon, put your arms ‘round my neck. I’ll carry you back to the camp. “

His arms were already open, as Charles climbed onto Henry’s back, and got hoisted up.

“ … alright, let’s get you back. You need to rest. “

“ Sounds like a great plan Henry... “

Henry smiled, a tear falling from his eyes, as he made his way down the hill.

“ It was always the greatest plan … “  
  
  
  
  
BONUS ART BY TOON!!  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My friend Toon made the EPIC ART in this fic!! Please go check out their YouTube ( https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCJuUepo-g7KX6uMuPf_LKbQ ) And on Twitter and Instagram ( @toon_topaz )


End file.
